Jien The Brother of Tien
by kifferdeal
Summary: Jien comes to earth to Exact revenge on his Brother (Tien) and his Rival (Hiei). Team Uramshi Z must over power this tyrant and his Eight colliges but, they must do so with out the help of Goku, Vegeta, Yusuke and Gohan (Who are all Prisnors of Jien). Wil
1. The Arival Of Jien

Chapter 1:

The arrival of Jien.

It has been five years since the tournament ended and Togoru was dead. Goku and Chi-chi had a son named Goten. Yamcha and Botan got married and had a boy named Koga. Tien and Chiatzu went back to training. Yusuke and his friends were back to their regular routine. Now that Kiddo, Kaito, and Mitsunari joined the team, thing were looking up for our them. Goten and Trunks have joined the Z fighter. Along with Majin Buu, the fighters have finally found peace.

Until, on a dark and rainy day, a spaceship came to Earth. The Ships doors opened and eight figures came out to see for themselves what was the big deal with this planet. Among the eight a big Giant, a small dwarf, a speedy fox, a muscle man, A charmer, a witch, a robot, and a Monster. Then a Ninth figure came on to the surface.

"Well Jien we're here" said the Giant. "What to you want us to do now?"

"Look around for a good place to put our lair, Roger." said the Ninth figure. "Shinzo, Raymond, Look for the fighters we need for the Destruction kipper."

"Yes sir right away" said the fox and the charmer. They left to do his Biding

"Never send a Boy to do a mans job." said the ninth figure." D3E4 come with me will find my brother and confront him in person."

"Yes sir" said the robot.

"Ah, My bride. Yoshi, will you do a small favor for me? Would you take Og and Find my rival for me? That Demon will pay for what he did to me."

"Yes My love we will" Said the Witch. She and the Monster went to find him.

"What about me Jien?" asked the Dwarf.

"There is A Spirit Detective in this world I want you to find him and bring him here and stop any one that gets in your way by any means necessary." The Dwarf left the scene. " Bob I want You to help Roger. I can Trust my second in command to Decide where to put our base.

"You can count on me Jien" said the Muscle Man. The Robot and the Ninth Figure left the scene to find Jien's brother.

"I Will find you Tien even if have to destroy the entire planet." We cut to Goku, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo training. Gohan is now fifteen and still is proud of his Sacrifice. Piccolo has gotten stronger since the tournament. Goten looks like Goku when he was younger. Goku still hears from Yusuke from time to time since the tournament, but they still were waiting for their rematch. Kurama came to check on his new friends.

"Hello Kurama to what do we owe this honor?" asked Piccolo.

" Just Checking on my new found Friends Piccolo, that is all." Goten saw him and started to attack. Gohan Stopped Goten in his Tracks

"Go Away Evil Being." The four started to laugh

"I am Not an Evil Being, I am a Friend of you brother and father. My name is Kurama, and you are."

"My name is Goten"

"So You are Goten Piccolo has told me stories about you. He said you have a wonderful knack of getting into trouble. Just like your father."

"What? Is that True Dad?"

"Well Sort of Goten. But Usually trouble finds me." said Goku, laughing at the fact that Kurama was right.

"Then Today is no exception." the Five turned around and saw Shinzo to the right.

"Who the Hell are you?" Asked Piccolo as he stood his ground.

"I am the Speedy fox, Shinzo. And I have come to take the strongest of you five with me."

"Kurama, get Goten out of here and hurry back. We will need you here"

"I will Hurry back as fast as I can ,Goku" Kurama grabbed Goten and the Two left for Goku's House.

"Gohan, Piccolo. Brace yourselves. We have to be on our guard If We want to stay." Will Piccolo, Goku and Gohan Prevail ? And Will Kurama get Back in time? Find out in the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time, Goku, Piccolo Gohan and Kurama Take on Shinzo and they find out that they don't call him the speedy fox for nothing. Even Kurama is having a hard time keeping up. Tien has stopped by to help. What It's Jien! How will Goku and The others prevail find out in the second chapter, "Tien's look alike".


	2. Tien's look alike

Last time, Nine strangers have landed on earth and one of them, Shinzo the speedy fox, made his presence known to Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Kurama. Kurama went to get Goten to Safety, and Left Gohan, Goku and Piccolo Fight Shinzo, But Will Shinzo be a Problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Tien's look alike

"Well should we get started boys I am Really looking forward to what each of you have" said Shinzo.

"Right we will give you all of it," said Gohan as he Charged Shinzo but, as soon as he went for a punch, Shinzo disappeared. He appeared behind Goku. Goku went to punch him but, once again Shinzo Proved to be too fast for him. Piccolo Focused and Punched Shinzo in the air. Shinzo Dropped hard to the Ground.

"Lucky Shot Mean and Green, But can you see this Multiply!" He ran in eight different direction. And Ran Circles around Piccolo. Piccolo Couldn't focus, because Shinzo wouldn't Shut up.

"Where am I you silly namik, Am I behind you? Am I beside you? am I in front of you? am I over you? No that would be to easy! Double Shot!" to blast came from under Piccolo and the Ground. Piccolo went fling in to a Tree. Kurama returned to stop him from hitting it.

"Piccolo are you all right"

"I'm Fine Kurama Thanks"

"Rose Whip" Kurama pulled out his whip and took Guard. Shinzo saw this and laughed.

"A Scrawny little whip is your weapon You are too easy" Kurama Charged. Shinzo Jumped out of the way and fired towards Kurama "Rei-Gin" a Green Blast went Towards Kurama. Kurama tried to leap out of the way but was unsuccessful. The Blast sent Kurama Fling into Piccolo. Goku got up and went Super. He Charged Shinzo With Full rage. He went to punch him With Full force but, Shinzo move every time. This kept going, until Shinzo Caught Goku's Punch. Shinzo Went fling into the Ground.

"Wow You Sure Are Strong! I Got One of the Three. Net blast!" a Blue Net Captured Goku. Goku tried to power up but the net kept his power in. Goku kept Trying, and Trying and Trying. But he just couldn't get his power to go past Super Saiyen.

"Why must you keep trying? That is my magic net. I use it to capture people who are Stronger than me. It Helps me a lot in the battle field. Every time someone tries to break it. It Takes their lives. Sad but it's true." Just then Bald figure appeared and started to get lower.

"Tien he's here to help. Now you got six people to fight Shinzo" said Gohan. The bald figure got closer. Piccolo and Kurama knew it wasn't Tien. It look exactly like him but he was too powerful.

"Lord Jien I knew you come and see my process, and as you can see I have a Strong fighter waiting for you."

"Manseka" Gohan fired the blast at the Shinzo. It Blew Shinzo away.

"Tien help me get dad out" Gohan rushed to the aid of his father.

"Why Would I do that" Jien Knocked Gohan away. "How dare you call me by my Twin brother's Name you silly boy. My name is Jien! Not Tien! "He Punched Gohan hard and He went fling in to a tree. Gohan got up and powered to his full. Jien sensed the power level he was Impressed. "Kame-hame-ha" he fired a big blue blast at Jien which Knock him to the ground. Jien got up.

"Your amazing kid. Shinzo Bag him as well"

"Net Blast" A Blue net went to Gohan, But Gohan Broke free from the net. Shinzo and Jien were amazed How could he blast free from the net.

"Jien the only Way he can do that is if he was blessed with power by a Kia."

"Who Gave You Your Power Kid?"

"Supreme Kai, of the universe. Now let go of my Father."

"No Way! He Is Too Powerful to let go. And So Are You." Jien and Shinzo charged Gohan, but Piccolo and Kurama stood in the way.

"We meet again Jien" said Kurama.

"Yoko Kurama, Tell me Where is that trouble maker Hiei?" asked Jien.

"I cannot tell you at this point in time"

"And Kami I notice you're here as well"

"Kami isn't but Piccolo Is?"

"King Piccolo, but he's dead I saw him die from my brothers and a kids hand."

"I am His son"

"I See. Nice to meet you! Well If you excuse me I Have a Kid To abduct."

"Not a Chance. I will never let you take my student, Jien" Piccolo Punched him down to the ground. Piccolo and Kurama went after him. Jien quickly got in between the two and kicked them both in to the ground. Gohan Raced for the chance to Get Him out of the way. "Constricting vine" A vine came out of Jien's hand and tied around Gohan's waist. Gohan Struggled to get free. "Thunder bolt Charge". Lightning came out of Jien's hand and electrocuted Gohan. Gohan was out like a light. Piccolo and Kurama charged him. Shinzo took Goku and Gohan To the base. Jien flew up in the air. "Solar Beam" the beam hit Kurama. Piccolo's attention went to him went Jien hit Piccolo down to the ground. Jien fired a blast to send Piccolo fling into a tree. Piccolo was out cold. Kurama got his sight back to see his Green friend on the ground

"Why must you cause mayhem where ever you go Jien"

"Yoko, you tell Hiei That I Will have my Revenge on him and My Brother!" Kurama Charged Jien But Jien did the same thing to him, Knocking out Kurama. Jien left the two there.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world Yusuke, Yamcha, Krillin and Android 18 were walking with Koga. Koga looked like a younger version of Yamcha.

"I telling you Krillin Marring Botan was the best day of my life"

"I Know the Feeling Yamcha. don't I dear?" 18 just smiled with them also was their daughter Marion. Just then Majin Buu showed up with Hercule.

"Huh, Hi Krillin," Said Buu as he Rushed to see him. "Buu so happy to see his friends." every body laughed except for Yusuke. Yamcha looked at him. The two and Koga went to walk by themselves.

"Yusuke What's the matter? Why So Bummed? "

"It Kayko's Birthday on Saturday and I have no idea what to get her."

"Well how about some flowers that should help out"

"Yamcha don't you think that's too cliché" Just then Koga saw a little man in the corner.

"Daddy a little man" the little man got closer and Yamcha felt a powerful presence moving closer.

"Yusuke be on guard. You to Koga." The man walked up to them and asked them.

"Are one of you Yusuke Urameshi."

"Depends Who wants to know Shorty"

"Well You see I was sent here to find you because Koenma sent me."

"He's lying Botan would have been sent." whispered Yamcha to Yusuke then he turned to the little man "Excuse me may I call my wife to confirm that what you said is true."

"Fine but It's a matter of emergency you see Goku and Gohan have been taken captive."

"That's Impossible! Goku wouldn't fall that easily nor would Gohan." Koga went up to the strange man and look in to his mind and saw the Truth.

"Daddy He is an Imposture" The man Threw Koga.

"Koga!" Krillin herd Yamcha scream and saw Koga fling Krillin flew up in the air and caught Koga. He landed.

"18 Get Koga and Marion out of here, Buu come with me we may need your help." The two rushed over as fast as they could. They landed behind the Stranger.

"Thank You Yamcha Forgiving yourself away and I see that Majin Buu and Krillin also joined the fun. By power of elimination that makes you Yusuke Urameshi."

"Well You got us Figured out but Who the hell are you. Some kind of freak"

"For A Spirit Detective you sure are a punk. I am Hickory the Dwarf. And I have come to collect you."

"What Made you say that you had Goku and Gohan"

"Well Yamcha Shinzo and Jien took care of those Two, Piccolo and Kurama."

"Impossible1 Goku Wouldn't give up that easy!" said Krillin.

"Your Right Krillin, He didn't They had to persuade them to come along."

"Buu is getting tired of listening to you. You go bye-bye" Buu charged Hickory. Hickory jumped in the air and Kicked Buu in to a mall.

"Buu!"

"That was very foolish Majin Buu Next time you do that I won't be so nice." Hickory has proven to be a pest. How will Yusuke, Yamcha, Krillin, and Buu defeat this small person find out in the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kurama here and Yusuke, Yamcha, 18, Buu, and Krillin are trying to defeat Hickory. But Hickory is too fast and Strong. For even Buu. Will they Succeed, or will Yusuke fall victim to the same trap as Goku and Gohan? Find out in the next chapter 'Hickory the Dwarf' Good-bye for now!"


	3. Hickory the Dwarf

Chapter 3

Hickory the Dwarf.

Last time Goku and Gohan were Kidnap by Jien and Shinzo. Piccolo and Kurama Tried to stop the two, but were knocked out cold, meanwhile Yamcha, Yusuke, Krillin, and Buu met up with Hickory The Dwarf. Hickory was sent to collect Yusuke. Will he Succeed?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why Have you come Little man?" Asked Yusuke.

"Isn't It obvious To Get you so you don't foil master Jien's plans" said Hickory.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble But There is No way that your two Friends caught Gohan and Goku easily" said Yamcha.

"I Think you are 'Pulling our legs.' And I Don't Like It!" Said Krillin. He charged Hickory with all of his might, And Went for a punch. However Hickory was fast. Hem Jumped in the air and Kicked Krillin thru the ground and onto the subway. A Train was coming by and Krillin went fling up the hole. Before anyone on the Train saw him. The other Three Heroes thought that was too close. Buu, Yamcha, Yusuke, and Krillin Decided to go some where better to fight So No one Innocent would get hurt. Hickory followed them to a plain field the Five landed on the ground .

"So You All Are Cowards after all."

"Buu Make You Sorry for that, Buu Do That Now." Buu Charged him and Hickory jumped out of his path and kicked him across the field. Buu got up and a Pink beam came from his horn. "Buu Turn You In Too Candy." The Beam Went towards Hickory. Hickory tried to jump out of the way, but the beam hit him and he turned in to a Chocolate bar. Buu Ate him up. And Thought he won when Five More Hickories appeared. Each Hickory Bit Buu, and Hickory came together and Knocked Buu out Cold.

"Buu!" Krillin Charged at Him next. Krillin Went for a punch and hit Hickory across the field almost over a Cliff. Krillin flew up in the air. "Kame-Hame-Ha" a Blue Stream went down on Hickory. Hickory Jumped out of the way. "Fan Blade" Hickory sent a Yellow Fan Blade Towards Krillin. Krillin Jumped out of the way only to get pounded back to the ground. Krillin was out.

After Hickory Knocked out Krillin, He went after Yamcha. "Sprit Axe." A Green Axe came from his hand. He charged and a Small Boy went in his way.

"Koga, Get Out Of Here," But Koga went towards Hickory. And Kicked him across the field. Which made him drop the axe. Koga leaped in the air. "Spirit Cannon" A Big Red Blast came from the boy's hands, and hit Hickory Down almost out. Koga fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Yamcha ran to his sons aid.

"Koga has some Spirit wave Yamcha." Said Yusuke.

"No kidding!" Said Yamcha. Just Then Hickory Got up. He Was Mad at the fact an inexperienced fighter made him look bad.

"That Kid Will Pay For What He Has Done" Said Hickory with his eyes Glowing Red.

"You Will Not Hurt My Son." Yamcha put his hands out. "Spirit Staff!" Yamcha charged Hickory with all of his might. But Hickory Knocked Him Clear across the field. Yamcha was out. Hickory was moving Toward Koga." Spirit Gun" A Blue Blast went to Hickory hitting him on his back. He Turned around to find Yusuke, With his finger smoking.

"I The One You Want Shorty, Not Koga" shouted Yusuke. Hickory realizing that this is true, jumped up in the air and Kicked Yusuke. "Sleeping Powder blast" a powder substance went around Yusuke. Yusuke fell a sleep. Hickory was about to grab Yusuke when Android 18 stopped him.

" Not another person to get in my way." He punched 18 and Hurt his fist. 18 Drove him into the ground. He flew up only to have 18 beat him up. He fell to the ground. And Right when she went after him. He Used a smoke spell to blind her. He Grabbed Yusuke and Left. When to Smoked cleared He and Yusuke were gone. Buu, Krillin, Koga and Yamcha all woke up.

"18 What happen?" asked Krillin.

"He Got away this time. Yamcha I'm sorry I failed to keep Koga back from the fight."

"That's alright 18, Koga actually helped out a lot And I think Koga and I will head up to Dende' and his lookout tower." Yamcha took Koga and they Both went towards the tower.

"Buu Will find out where Hickory goes" Buu flew off in the same direction as Hickory.

"18 Where's Marion?"

"She Is With Botan!" 18 and Krillin went to get Marion and waited for Buu to come back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time Vegeta gets a surprise visit from Reginald The Charmer. Now Reginald is a Character, and proves to be even stronger than Vegeta. Just then Hiei and Kuwabara walk by and help Vegeta and Trunks with this foe. But thing get a little hay wire when Og and Yoshi join the fight. Will the four hero's Prevail? Find out next time in the next chapter "The Three Problems.( The witch, the monster, and the charmer.)


	4. Vegeta's Abduction

Last time, Yusuke, Krillin, Yamcha, Buu, Koga, and 18, fought Hickory, a small dwarf with an attitude. Buu was the first to prove weaker than Hickory, Then Krillin, Yamcha and Yusuke. 18 Proved too much for Hickory, but some Quick Thinking Blinded 18, and took off with Yusuke. Now With Goku, Gohan and Yusuke gone, Vegeta is the only one left that is Strong enough to foil their plans, But Do Jien and Party Know That?

-

Chapter 4:

Vegeta's Abduction

-

In West City, Hiei and Kuwabara were walking with Yukeina. Well Hiei was far behind watching Kuwabara like a hawk. Kuwabara and Yukeina passed by the Capsule Corp, When Young Trunks and Bulma came out to great the two.

"Hey Kuwabara how are you, Today" asked Bulma.

"I'm all right Mrs. Vegeta."

"I've Told you to call me Bulma. Any Way How are you Yukeina?"

"I'm Fine Bulma."

"Hey Kuwabara Have you seen Goten or Gohan?" asked Trunks with a concerned look on his face.

"No I can't say that I have. Why?"

"They were supposed to be here a half an hour ago"

"Well Where's your father"

"Oh, He Training still. In then Gravity Room." We cut to the Gravity room where Vegeta is training as hard as possible. Just then Hiei appeared in the room Continuing to watch Kuwabara. Vegeta turn the corner to punch the air and hit Hiei in the back. Hiei returned the blow to Vegeta into his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here. Hiei"

"Well You stupid Monkey I'm Keeping an eye on the Fool outside"

"Well Do it somewhere else. You're interrupting me and My training"

"You Need it. If my weakest Punch can do that to you." Just then Goten, Piccolo and Kurama came to the House with a worried look on their faces. Krillin came from the opposite end. When Vegeta and Hiei saw all of them, they rushed out to see what was going on.

"And that's how it happened. he just took off with Yusuke" said Krillin sounding concerned"

"How Could Urameshi fall for a trick like that? That doesn't sound like him. And Goku and Gohan how did they fall for those traps? Does Tien even know?" Asked Kuwabara.

"My Question is How did Koga get so powerful?" Asked Kurama

"What about the Detective, Goku and Gohan?" Said Hiei.

"Where Is Kakorrot?" asked Vegeta.

"Well Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kurama, and I Were Training hard when this guy called Shinzo showed up, and took Goku and Gohan." said Piccolo

"The Same thing happened to Yusuke, Yamcha, Buu, Koga, 18, and Me. Only our partner called himself Hickory." said Krillin," Now Yamcha and  
Koga are with Dende, and Buu followed Hickory."

"Well then perhaps Goten and Trunks Should Join them up there Of course that is entirely up to you Vegeta."

"Why Not! Trunks do you want to play with Koga?"

"Yeah. How about you Goten."

"Ok, But Not Hide and Seek. He is too good a that game."

"What do you mean Goten?" asked Hiei

"He uses his powers to find me and Trunks." said Goten

"Goten it's Trunks and I not me and Trunks" said Kurama "Yes! Master Kurama" said Goten has he rolled his eyes in the back of his head. The Two boys flew off to Dende's lookout tower.

"Kurama When Did You Become their Teacher?" Asked Hiei.

"When Chi-Chi, Botan, and Bulma asked me too." Kurama Stated. He went along with the boys. Piccolo went the direction that Buu was to help him out. Krillin went to warn Tien and Chiatzu about the danger of the Two and possibly more. Around the Corner. Reginald, The Charmer, noticed that Hiei was right here.

"Oh Yoshi! I found your target. He is right here with mine"

" Good Job Reginald. Og and I will be there Shortly. Go ahead and get your target. We meet you their." Reginald went out to greet his prey. Kuwabara saw him jump down and come closer.

"Guys Look!" he said, as Reginald came closer. Vegeta and Hiei turned the corner and saw him right behind them. The three were on guard.

"What do you want?" asked Hiei.

"I'm looking for a strong fighter and, One of you matches that particular description. The Question is Which on? Is It the human or the saiyen?" Taunted Reginald.

"Yukeina Go inside with Bulma, and stay there." said Kuwabara. Yukeina and Bulma went inside the house. "Spirit Sword" Kuwabara pulled out his sword. Hiei pulled out his Sword of Darkness.

"Why Do you want to know Fake Face." said Vegeta.

"Fake Face? That is original Vegeta! I know you are the strongest one here Jien will be most pleased if I brought you along for our plan."

"Forget it Reginald! You will not succeed." Stated Hiei in a stern voice.

"Your focus, Hiei, should be on me." said a female voice. He turned the corner and Yoshi and Og were in the air. Kuwabara was nerves, when he saw the size of Og. Og's muscles were ten times bigger than his. Especially when Og said " Og will take Sword man." Og and Kuwabara took to the sky. Vegeta invited Reginald in a space pod. Hiei and Yoshi decided to fight out side.

Og and Kuwabara took their battle to an empty baseball field. Kuwabara lunged in to an attack and sliced Og's finger off. Og charged back and pounded Kuwabara in to the ground. Kuwabara got up and charged Og again, but this time he caught the blade of his sword and threw Kuwabara into a tree.

In the pod Vegeta and Reginald were in an intense battle.

"Face it Vegeta, you have no chance of winning."

"Oh really! I'm sorry if you feel that way. However, I believe that it is you who will beg for your life." Vegeta powered up to a super saiyen, and charged Reginald and started to wail on the Charmer.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Yoshi were fighting in the yard. Hiei jumped back to his feet and took his guard. Yoshi landed on her feet.

"Why are you working for Him now Yoshi? What did I do?"

"You Hiei left me to rot and to think I trusted you to do the right thing. Jien found me and we fell in love a thing you never understood. Even when we were together. You will never change Hiei and neither will I." She flew up in the air. "Earth mightiest force please assist me in the destruction of this demon." The earth started to shake fiercely. Hiei was trying to keep his balance, but he fell to the ground. He got up and charged her with all of his might.

Back at the baseball field, Kuwabara was still having trouble with Og. He charged again, But Og picked him up and threw him across the field. Kuwabara was getting fete up with being a rag doll. Kuwabara flew in to action "Dual Spirit Swords" His second sword came out and, he started to turn the tables on Og

At the same time, Reginald was smirking at Vegeta's power. He said to Vegeta" Is that all you have to show me Vegeta? Because I have seen better"

"Say what you want, but I will not go as easily as Kakorot!"

"So You Know about Goku and Gohan's capture."

"Don't think I will be that easy. You will beg me not to kill you when I'm done with you."

"On the contrary I am not going to fight you instead I have an ace up my sleeve. Power Net" a blue energy net came out of his hands and started to move closer to Vegeta. "Gatlic gun" Vegeta put a blast in the net, which filled up the net and made it drop.

"I see you have seen the net trick before, so it would be a waste of time to try to do that again" said Reginald " at least with One net. Multiple nets surround" A bunch of Blue net surrounded Vegeta and closed on him really fast. Vegeta rapidly fired a blast in each net, but every time he filled one two more empty ones would come out. Vegeta filled 1,000,000 net before he ran out of energy. He fired in to the 1,000,001; when the last net went around his body. Vegeta tried to blast out of the net but it was the same thing as Goku's. Reginald left the pod and the city with Vegeta.

Hiei and Kuwabara saw this and started to chase after Reginald, but Yoshi and Og had other plans. Og hit Kuwabara down to the ground hard, And Yoshi threw Hiei, by his hair.

"You Were Stronger than this Hiei but I can see you have gotten soft in these past few years. Yukeina ran out to Kuwabara's aid when Og picked her up. "Hey, Miss Yoshi Look she cries diamonds." said Og.

"She must be an Ice demon. Take her with us."

"No! Put her Down. Before you really make me angry" Said Hiei in a stern but sincere voice.

"Why Hiei?" asked Yoshi. She started to read Hiei's mind. "So you two are siblings. I would have never thought that you two would be brother and sister." Yukeina looked at Hiei in shock. Hiei turned his head away. "You haven't changed, have you Hiei? You have even lied to your own sister." Kuwabara got up and look at Og with Yukeina in his hand.

"Let Go Of Her. You Freak Of Nature." He Screamed "You don't need her"

"Well, well It appears that she is full of secrets as well Og? She's in love with a Human. Kind of disgusting. Wouldn't you agree Og."

"Uh-huh, Bleh!" The two left with Yukeina. Kuwabara and Hiei looked at each other.

"Well now what do we do Hiei."

"It's simple You Fool. We tell the others what happened."

"They are not going to get away with this. First they Kidnap Goku and Gohan, then Urameshi is caught, Now they got Vegeta and Yukeina. Why those five?"

"Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are the strongest fighters on the earth, Yukiena can produce tears of diamonds, and The Detective could ruin all of their plans. Fool we have to stay on guard."

"Is Jien after you alone Hiei?"

"I Don't Know?"

-

Next time, Tien and Chiatzu get a visit from D3E4 and Jien. As Jien and Tien go at each others throats. Chiatzu and Krillin have the mechanical horror to deal with. Meanwhile, Buu and Piccolo are at the base to find out how many they have to face. Will Buu and Piccolo be seen? And Can Tien and Chiatzu be able to defeat Jien find out in the next chapter "Reunited at last".


	5. Reunited at last

Last time, Hiei, Kuwabara and Vegeta had three unwelcome guests, Reginald Og and Yoshi. The six of them fought long hard battles, until Vegeta and Yukiena were captured. With all the sayins gone, and the spirit Detective of the world, the rest of the heroes must relay on each other. Meanwhile, Krillin decided to warn Tien and Chiatzu about these happenings. But with D3E4 and Jien going Tien's way thing will happen. Will Krillin make it the before them?

-

Chapter 5:

Reunited at last

-

"I Hope Tien will listen to what I have to say?" thought Krillin as he flew towards Tien and Chiatzu. Krillin was by their residence. He looked around and saw Launch in the forest shooting at a deer.

"Launch have you seen Tien and Chiatzu?"

"Hey Krillin! Yeah they're near the waterfall"

"Thanks!" Krillin rushed to the waterfall where he saw Chiatzu looking around. Tien was nowhere to be seen. Tien appeared and started to kick Chiatzu around and down to the ground. He turned around and saw Krillin.

"Krillin? What are you doing here?" asked Tien with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tien we need to talk". Krillin explained that how two unknown beings came and captured Goku Gohan and Yusuke.

"Krillin who would do such a thing"

"I don't know Tien, but I do know that it has some thing to do with Hiei. An arch rival of Hiei is responsible for the three different abductions. Yamcha, and the others are at the lookout tower. Piccolo and Buu went to follow Hickory."

"Well then lets go. Are you ready for another adventure, Chiatzu?" Chiatzu shook his head yes the three were about to leave when a robotic arm threw Chiatzu in to the ground. Tien and Krillin Watch as their friend was ambushed by D3E4, and Right be side him was Jien himself. "Chiatzu are you all right."

Chiatzu got out of the ground and flew back up with his two friends. The five were staring in each others eyes. Jien smirked "Hello Tien, I know who you are. And I have a question for you Why isn't this planet Destroyed?"

"Who are you? And How do you know my name?"

"I am Your Twin Brother Jien,"

"You can't be Jien Died trying to save me"

"I Don't care if you are related! Where's Goku and the others." said Krillin.

"You must be Krillin. I have herd stories about you and your Wimpy Disc. And the Young emperor Chiatzu. Well them and Vegeta, are safely at our facility"

"Your lying Vegeta is safe at his house."

"Why am I even talking to you mop head. You two People worth my time. D3E4, You have my permission to have fun with these two. "

"Yes Jien." D3E4 used his arms to drill Krillin and Chiatzu in the ground. Krillin took to the sky. "Solar Flare!" A blinding light blinded Jien. Krillin charged D3E4. D3E4 used his arms to throw Krillin out of sight. Krillin was gone, but not out. Chaitzu decided to leave to find Krillin. Leaving Tien with both Jien and D3J4.

"Well Android D who let you out of that cave."

"So you know who I am huh. Well I know who all of you are and your weaknesses. Team Z and team Urameshi. And I know that you are all apart of team Urameshi Z. Togoru was a pansy compared to Me, let alone Jien."

"You are not Jien. Jien Died protecting me and Hiei. There is no way you could be him" Tien charged Jien. Jien moved out of the way and pounded him to the ground. Jien charged Tien, but Machine gun shots interrupted the two fighters. They looked over and saw Launch with the machine gun.

"Tien need some help?" she asked.

"Thank you Launch, But I got it under control"

"You Think That Brother!" said Jien with a Smirk on his face. D3E4 charged Tien, but an energy blast interfered. The robot looked around and saw Krillin fling in the air.

"I thought I defeated you."

"No way. Not with that cheap shot." D3E4 flew after Krillin. The two squared off. Krillin gave him left jab and then a right, Until D3E4 couldn't take any more He stretch out his arm only to have Krillin chop it off. It look liked D3E4 had been licked. Until Jien had enough of Krillin's interruption's. He flew in the air. "Solar Beam" It blinded Krillin. Jien flew into Krillin and forced him in the Ground. Krillin was out.

Tien went to fight the two warriors. D3E4 took him and threw him across the field. Jien chased after him and pounded him in the Ground. Tien got up, only to have Jien blow him down. Tien was out.

Launch was the only one left. However, she had a lot of ammo. She started to fire at them both. D3E4 Plucked a feather from a duck, which was fling by at the time, and tickled her nose. She sneezed. Launch was now the kind and gentle girl that wouldn't hurt a fly. Jien grabbed her and left the area. D3E4 followed very closely. The Three warriors woke up.

"Ow! My head!" Said Krillin

"Tien, What Happened?" asked Chiatzu.

"He Left and Took Launch with him." Tien said With a Puzzled look on his face. "Krillin Where did Yamcha and the others go."

"There at Dende's Lookout Tower"

"Well lets join them" The Three fighter left for the lookout Tower Where the others are waiting.

-

Next time, it the reunion of the century When team Urameshi Z is united. While Hiei, Kuwabara, Tien, Yamcha, and the others old members are waiting for Piccolo and Buu get there, Koenma Inducts the new members Koga, Goten, Buu, Kido, Mitsunari, Kaitou and Trunks. Meanwhile Piccolo and Buu see exactly what is going on. Will they get caught find out in the next chapter "The New Recruits!"


	6. the new nember of urameshi z

Last time ; Tien, Krillin, and Chiatzu fought Jien and Android D. Wile Krillin and Chiatzu fought Android D. Tien and Launch took Jien on the result was Tien Chiatzu and Krillin were defeated and Launch was kidnapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: 6

The new member of Urameshi Z (Majin Buu)

Tien , Krillin and Chiatzu were on there way to Dende's lookout, when they met Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Hiei, we have a problem my brother is back" said Tien

"So, it is Jien. I should have known." said Hiei with a puzzled look. "But why would he want Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta"

"And Yusuke' Krillin added.

"What? Urameshi to?" Asked Kuwabara, "Why would they want him.

"I don't know, but i do know that the five of us hurry up and reach the lookout." said Chiatzu. the five warriors flew up to meet the others. The other fighters were there. Kurama and the three boys were having a lesson in mathematics. Koga Goten and Trunks were listening to the lesson very carefully. Yamcha was Talking to Dende'.

"Tien! Chiatzu! Oh hey Krillin, How are you guys?"

"Not bad Yamcha. just training on and off."

"Hey do you guys know what's going on"

"We have been informed, thank you" said Hiei. Just then Piccolo and Majin Buu arrived at the same time. Buu had a Grin on his face like he had done some thing right, while, Piccolo had some things in his hands. They were the dragon balls just in case if Goku, Gohan, Yusuke, and Vegeta met their end.

"Well, Piccolo I see you have the dragon balls, but What for?" asked Kurama.

"Just incase we need them, Later." said Piccolo.

Kurama turned to Buu. "And Why are you missing Class Majin Buu?

"Well, Buu Found Villains Hideout. Did Buu do Good"

"Under the circumstances, Yes. But Don't do it all the time Buu. Understood."

"Yes Kurama?."

Just the Botan came out with a message everyone from Koenma.

"Hey, Yamcha dear Koenma Would like to have a word with all that is present."

"Thank Botan," He turn to the communicator. "Koenma

"Ah! Yamcha Listen their is a force out that is filled with spirit energy we need Yusuke on it right a way. we may even need Goku for this one."

"Well Koenma Yusuke and Goku are... not here"

"What do you mean their not here."

"Well right now their prisoners. With Gohan and Vegeta."

"and Yukiena" added Kuwabara

"and Launch" Added Tien.

"Well they seem to have Genkai and Master Roshi as well. any way let me talk to the one named Buu first." Yamcha handed the compact to Buu." Buu if it is all right with you I will induct you on Team Urameshi Z . Will you Buu defend These people and the planet and the entire living world with your life."

"Buu Will "said Majin Buu

" The you are an official member of the team. now that you are it time to... Huh What are you doing here. My father will have your head for this..." The communicator was covered with static. When it cleared, Jien was sitting in Koenma spot. the U.Z fighters were on their guard.

"Well, Well, Well, all of you look like you have seen a ghost." said Jien. "As you now know I have Seven of your friends. Without four of them, you all have no Chance. Kuwabara, you as the weakest member of the group. Yamcha, you Scar face have not enough power to stop even my weakest member. Majin Buu, the one who never gets angry, Ha you will find that anger could be you friend. Piccolo , Your just a lizard with bad temper. Chiatzu My Brother has been your Bodyguard for long enough. Krillin, The Dying one, Here's my advice to you mop head, Stay Dead. Kurama, You and my rivals Shadow I need to say stop or you will suffer. Now all of you are free to go, but not You Two. My brother Tien and My rival Hiei, You two are dead meat and after we're done with you two, you are going to wish you didn't mess with me. Well I'm off with my last prisoner, Your boss." the communicator went off leaving all the fighters angry.

"Buu, you know where he is?" Tien asked

"Yes, the hide out is by Nam's village" said Buu. Tien took off in that direction. Hiei started to follow.

"Wait you two, We're coming too," Stated Krillin.

"No It's to dangerous. All of you don't have too come" Said Hiei

"But, We do after all we Insist that we come along." Said Kurama.

"They have my best student," Said Piccolo.

"And Besides he's got Yukiena and Uramehi I can't sit around and do nothing." Stated Kuwabara.

"Goku has bailed us all out of a jam We owe him big time." Stated Krillin

"All right, all of you but Chiatzu can come." Stated Tien. Chiatzu looked puzzled He didn't know what to do" Chiatzu we need you here just incase we fail Your the back up with Koga Trunks and Goten."

Chiatzu thought about Tien's words and stayed at the lookout tower with the boys, While Tien, Hiei, Kurama, Piccolo, Buu, Yamcha, Kuwabara, and Krillin left to save the seven prisoners.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kuwabara here and we arrive at the hideout in the next chapter and our first problem is a Giant named Roger. So I take him on myself. Ah how hard could he be. Who is behind him? It's Yukiena! Will I rescue Yukiena? Find out in the next chapter 'Roger the Giant' "


	7. Rodger the Giant

**Chapter 7:**

**Rodger the Giant (Kuwabara's Battle)**

Last time the remaining Z Fighters were on there way to Jien's fortress to find the four prisoners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When the fighters arrived at the fortress, they looked up it was black with a blue border on the outside.

"Should we knock?" Asked Krillin

"Maybe" Stated Kuwabara

Just then the fortress opened the eight fighters walked in to the fortress when they walked in Kuwabara saw Yukiena. He started Running to her "Yukiena I'm Coming" he ran to her cell and got an electric shock

"Kuwabara" Said Yamcha. As he, Krillin, Buu, Kurama, Hiei, Piccolo and Tien ran after him. However, before they could get to him they were blocked by a hugs Obstacle.

"My boss only wants Tien and Hiei not all of you, so I get the pleasure of killing you six now who do I destroy first, The Scar face, The Mop head, Red, The Pink Balloon, or The Green man" said the figure said " come on, who want to fight Rodger the Giant."

"Me, you big asshole" Said a voice be hind him He turned around and saw Kuwabara standing with his fist clenched and raring to go.

"You, ha, ha, ha I will mop the floor with you." Rodger ran toward Kuwabara and hit him across the room. "And so you seven don't get any ideas," with a glare Tien and the others couldn't move there feet. Rodger started toward Kuwabara again.

Kuwabara Flew up in the air on the other side of Rodger and hit him across the room. Rodger stepped back.

"You're stronger than I thought pity that won't aid you for very long"

Rodger flew and hit Kuwabara in the air Flew up behind him and hit him in the back then down to the Ground .Kuwabara got up and flew into Rodger head first. He landed a few feet in front of Rodger. Put his hands together "Kame- hame- ha" A blue orb left his hands and went right to Rodger stomach. Smoke covered the entire area. Kuwabara thought he won.

When the smoked cleared Rodger was standing there without a scratch. "My turn" With one hand he fired a Yellow ball Toward Kuwabara. With quick thinking, Kuwabara called out his Spirit Sword and Batted the Blast away to the wall. When the Blast hit the wall it blew the wall away.

"You can turn your energy in to a weapon"

"You Bet, I not through with you Rodger I have the power of love on my side. With Yukiena on my side I can do anything I put my mind to, and right now mind is set of destroying you, and saving Yukiena"

"Ha, ha, ha Imagine a Human and a Demon that is funny oh thank you Sword man that. Exploding Punch" Kuwabara and Rodger Charged at each other. When they hit, they when on the other sides of each other Kuwabara fell to the ground coughing up blood. Rodger didn't move. Blood was dripping for Rodger's neck. When Rodger turned around his Head fell off his body rolling towards Kuwabara He picked it up Through it up in the air and Blasted it in to oblivion, then he turned around and destroyed the body , finally, when everything was done he collapsed in exhaustion.

Tien and the others were free they ran to Kuwabara's aid. Tien gave Kuwabara a sensu bean.

"That was a smart move Kuwabara."

Thank you, Krillin," said Kuwabara, "Yukiena! We have to get her out of there!"

"Leave it to me' said Tien as he put his hands together and fired a blast at the electric bars to deactivate them. Then Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword to cut the bars down. Yukiena was free. She walked up to Kuwabara and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank You Kazuma" Then she ran to Hiei and Slapped him across the face "Why didn't you tell me that you're my brother"

"It was not necessary for you to know'

"Who cares if it was necessary or not I have a right to know "

"We better get going Hiei, My Brother is impatient."

"Yes Come and see me if you can brother," said Jien. "because, now it's interesting with Piccolo and the others. If Kuwabara is that strong I can't wait to see how Krillin has progressed he must be angry Because of Goku abduction "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
